The Message
by ThatInsaneFangirl003
Summary: When Chris sends Beth a message from the past,what happens to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chris's POV

I woke up when the alarm on my glove went off.I quickly got up and got dressed.I quietly started towards the door leading outside the hideout when I heard a was Beth.

Beth's POV

I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to just stay up until it was time to get I was lying on my bed thinking about random stuff at 5:00 AM when I heard light footsteps coming from Chris's room,so I got up and quietly walked behind was about to open the door.

"Chris?" He froze than quickly turned to face me.

"Yeah Beth?"

"Where are you going?,it's 5:00 AM."

"I don't know I just have to get out for a while."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No it's just that something's gonna happen today and I don't exactly wanna be here when it happens."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No...yes...maybe." Chris sighed "I don't know,but like I said I don't wanna be here when it happens...just it case it is bad."

"Okay,but what do I tell Danny and Wallow?"

"Just tell them I went out that's all."

"Okay Chris." I hugged him.

"Bye Beth."He turned around again and left.

Chris's Flashback 9 Years

"CHRIS! Hurry up it's movie night!"

"Coming Beth! I just gonna finish something!"

Chris had just finished typing up a holo-message addressed to Beth in exactly 9 message read:

Hi Beth! You're probably wondering why I left at 5:00 AM this morning to do nothing and go it's because I typed this massage 9 years ago and set it to send so that you would get today exactly 9 years from now and I wrote this to say that well,we've been best friends as long as I can remember and I've always had a major crush on you but I've always been afraid to tell you.I know that you probably don't like me the way I like you but either way I don't want this to ruin our friendship,that's actually probably why I've been too afraid to tell you. But how ever this plays out just know that I don't want this to ruin our Hella-awesome friendship and that I will always be your best friend. -Chris


	2. Chapter 2

Beth's POV

"Bye Beth."He turned around again and left.

'Hmph I wonder what he was talking about,and why he was so afraid that he felt the need to leave for the day.'I started to think as I started to walk back to my others will wake up around 8 and I had gotten pretty sleepy even though a few minutes ago i was wide awake.I decided I'd go back to bed and actually SLEEP this time.I wonder if I'll find out what Chris was dreading.

I woke up with a start at the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Beth?" It was Danny.

"Yeah?"I rubbed the sleep from my eyes,feeling that I could have slept for another few hours.

"Do you know where Chris is?,He isn't in his room."

"Yeah,he went out."

"...Where?"he sounded confused.

"I don't know sorry."

"How do you not know?"

"Geez how am I supposed to know I can't read people's minds."

"Uhhhhh he is your best friend."

"THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING!"

"Fine ."

You didn't feel the need to answer after THAT.

~Time Skip~

I spent my day pretty normally although it felt kinda weird with out Chris I had noticed the time that passed,it was already 7:00 P.M.I walked back to my room after having a serving of butter walking in I noticed that I had received a Holo-message on my computer,...it was from Chris.

Chris's POV

Aw crud,it's already ,I wonder what she'll ! IM SUCH AN IDIOT WHAT EVER MADE ME WRITE THAT MESSAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?She'll probably end up hating me (A.N. :so cliché huh XD ;D ) I sighed and awaited a possible response from Beth.

Beth's POV

I opened the message after sitting down on my bed and placing my computer on my lap.

I expected it to be some sort of explanation to why he my surprise it kind of was,but...not exactly as how I expected it to ...he...felt the same SUCH AN IDIOT,I CALL HIM MY BEST FRIEND,BUT I COULDNT EVEN TELL THAT HE LIKED ME!?wait to jump to conclusions Beth,I mean that was 9 years ago,he could have no that makes no sense if he hadn't still had feeling for me he wouldn't have left this maybe he jus-AHGHGGHG I CANT PROCESS THIS CORRECTLY! I laid down on my bed trying to sort things I came to the decision of replying to his message...It wasn't a very great reply,...but it was definitely something.

Here's what I wrote:Hey...I got your you come home now,...I need to tell you something.

Wow...I am REALLY BAD at this.

Authors Note:I'm sorry it's been so long.I forgot that I still had chapters to for the short chapter be working on the next one soon :)


End file.
